High School like a Hunger Game
by Imaginthis123
Summary: Katniss is a senior this year, she also has a new dad, a lot of money, and is the most popular girl in school. But Can high School drama change this all? Follow Katniss in this teenage drama as she find her one true love. Peeta Melark.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Katniss, put on the dress." Johanna screamed.

"I'm not putting on this dress you know pinks, not my color."

"Katniss I didn't just spend 100 dollars, on this freakin' dress for nothing, now put on the damn dress!"

"oh, my god Jo, she's not gonna try on the dress." Annie says walking across my room to my bed.  
Johanna lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Katniss, try on the god damn dress, before I shove it down your Fucking throat."

"Fine, I'll try, it on, but if you were expecting me to wear this somewhere, it was a waste of your money." I say with one hand on the hanger, and another at the bottom of the dress. I walk out of my room and across the hall to the bathroom. We live in this huge house in Victors Valley. My mom use to date on these online sites, and meet this guy named Haymitch Aberathy. (A man who got rich, from playing the lottery.) Apparently, mom fell in love with the son of a bitch over the next two years and they got married when I was 14. I hate the dude. Well, I don't hate him, I don't particualary like him. No I hate him. He is always trying to get on mom and prims good side. But reaks like booz and cigerattes. I finish putting on my dress, and make my way back to my room. Annie is sitting on my bed texting, and jo is looking at my e-mails on my laptop. When they hear the door open they turn toward me.

"Oh, my god Kat, the dress looks great on you!" Annie streaks. She gets up and pulls me over to my wall mirrors. Jo is standing behind me. "Really, you think so?" I choak out.

"I've been saying that for an hour, but now you want to listen." Jo says.

"You should totally, wear this tomorrow." Annie says, the smile on her face widens.

"Really, what shoes should I wear, with this?"

"Katniss, you have like two million pairs of shoes in yor closet. What shoes can't you wear with that?" Jo askes.

"Come on, you'd look sexy on your first day of school." Annie quickly adds on.

"Yeah, I bet your boyfriend would, like it."

"Gale, he'd probably rip that dress into a million pieces if he saw her in that."

"Guys, I'd really like it if you guys stopped talking, about Gale, like he's a dog."

Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but it's not like that. Gale and I are in fact dating, but it hasn't been more than that, since six months ago. Gale and I have been best friends since we were kids. Last year things, just spiked between us, and it turned into something more. Six months ago Gale and I, kind of did it. I mean I'm 17 I've done it before. We've done it before then, but that time It went to far. So far I thought I was pregnate. When I told him he toatally freaked out. It took 3 pregnacy test and a nurse from a clinic to tell me I wasn't in fact pregnate.

"Come on Kat, he was so freaking horny, when we went to the movies the other day."

"You should have seen him, staring at your boobs." Johanna cuts in. "Why won't you just do him and then get it over with?"

"No, I'm not doing, that anymore."

"Come on Katniss, your acting like you really got pregnate." Johanna finishes.

"Oh well, welcome to Senior Year." Annie says still admiring my dress, in the mirror.

"Yeah, welcome to senior year." I mock sarcastically as I trough my arms in the air like I was holding pom poms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I am woken up by the sound of my alarm clock. 7:00am. Damn. Why can't school, start at 12 0r 1 ,a time I'll actually be up. I get up and hop in a nice shower. What? You can't go to school smelling like you just rolled around in garbage and then ate garlic off the street. After the shower I dry off and trow on the pink dress Jo bought me. I grab my jean jacket, slap on my wedges and run back into the bathroom, for hair and Makeup.  
I don't really like wearing makeup, but Jo says I look like a dieing fish without it. I neatly put on some bronzer, blush, lip stick, mascara, eyeliner, and a sprinkle of eyeshadow. I let my nice Alburn curls lay on my shoulders. I look hot. I mean really Hot. If I was a dude I would totally do myself. I grab my small gray purse and bookbag, and make my way downstairs where I expected to see my little sister and mother, but no I come down to see this ugly piece of shit.

"Morning Sweetheart." He says finishing whatever was in his cup. probably wisky.

"Where's mom?"

"Oh, goodmorning to you to, would you like breakfeast?"

"No, where's mom?"

"She had to go to work early today." a little girls says walking down the stairs.

"There, she is!" Haymitch says as he lets a smile cross his face. Oh, that bitch! I told you he was trying to get on there good side.  
"Hey Haymitch." Prims says as makes her way to a plate with toast, eggs, sausage, and a glass of Orange Juice.

"What no, good morning to your big sis?" I ask still standing in the doorway.

"Morning Katniss." She says. Her eyes meet mine and I smile. I love my little sister more than anyone I know. She is the reason I get up in the morning, the reason, I actually try to look nice. I feel fur rub against my freshly shaved legs. I look down to see the uglyist cat ever. Buttercup. Buttercup and Haymitch are just about in the same catergory. I hate them both.

"Are you ready for the 8th grade?" haymitch askes as he gets up to place his plate in the sink.

"Yeah, of course, I can't wait to meet all the mean teachers this year." she says sarcastically. Suddently, I hear a horn coming from the driveway.

"Oh, don't worry, little duck you'll be fine." I say as I snag a piece of toast from Prim's plate. I turn to leave when I hear Haymitches vioce.

"Wait, aren't you gonna, have breakfeast?" I walk to the door.

"No, I'm not that hungry!" I say and before I close the door behind me I hear a little duck say, 'Goodbye Katniss'. I smile as I hop into the "GMC Sierra".

"Hey!" I say sliding in the car and kissing the driver on the cheek.

"Hey." Gale says with a smile. I don't know what I feel for Gale. Of, course I love him, but how do I love him? He says hes just about crazy for me. I don't know why. I mean I'm only a girl with most expensive things, because my mom married a dude. Some people would call, her a golddigger. Some say, It runs in the family. I hate those people of course, but I don't disagree with them. I mean were NOT golddiggers, and I'll fight anyone who disagrees. I mean it does seem a little weird, how my mom, can marry a guy of fortune and then recieve all these gifts, for what? Is she good at you no, doing it. And, what about us, he gives us money too! For what, were only your step daugthers. The weird part is, that he gives me more than, Prim and almost the same amount as mom. Anyway, we ride to school, in total silence. I don't know why, but it's usually like that. When we get to school, there are teenagers everywhere. One the front lawn, in trees, on top of cars. We get out over the car and just like every other year I read the school name one last time.

Cornicopeia HIgh School. I know right, its a werid name, I wonder where it came from. Gale meets me on my side of the car, and takes my hand. We walk to 'Our Spot'. Our Spot is where, our friends like to meet us, or where we like to be alone. Annie sees us as soon as we step foot on the lawn.

"Oh, my god Katniss, you look great!" she says. She's wearing, a pretty purple top, and light jean mini skirt.

"Thanks!" I say as I go in for a hug. I see Jo, standing by the big oak tree and she sees me. She walks over to us.

"I hope, you don't expect a hug, cauz' your not getting one, she says. It's always easy to figure out what Jo's gonna wear. She's wearing a black shirt with a big badazled, Skule on it, her signature gloves that are the color of black today, a thin black scarf, and purplish- red pants, with her black Cavas wedge converse.

"Do you always, have to look so depressing?" I ask. She sticks out her tongue and then turns toward Gale, and his friends. Gale is the Quartback. Him and his Jock friends love to play little practical jocks on me and the girls, but not this year budy.

"Hey Katniss." Jackson says. Jacksons, Gale best Friend (well besides me). All there pranking ideas come from him. Sometimes Gale and Jackson go around school egging the classroom windows on the doors.

"Hey, Jackson." I answer.

"How's, the drunk of a step-father doing?"

"How's, the skank of a girlfriend your thring to hold?" I reply. No matter how much I hate Haymitch, I won't let anyone talk about him, that makes me look bad. He mumbles something unser his breathe and then goes back to talking with Gale. I hear someone calling my name for a far and turn to see who. Madge Undersee. We are she is also one of my best friends, but you have to be careful around her she's the principals daughter. Mr. Undersee, he's nice and cool, I guess but he's a little weird. He tells corny jokes on the intercome in the mornings and laughts at them. Who laughts at there own jokes?

"Here comes the principals daughter." Joe says as she walks closer to us.

"Oh, hey Katniss, you look great!" Madge says, coming up to us.

"Oh, thanks you, do too!" I say look up and down her outfit. She wore a white dress, brown cowboy boots, and a red sweater.

"Thanks." "Hey Jo, Annie." she says. They both give soft hi's and small grins. Madge is kind of afraid of Jo. I mean Jo, has beat up 2 9th graders, stole 3 school laptops, and drinks on the school property. She's not exactly the role modle for the princess, she is. We all talk for a while, and then the school bell rings. We stand there for a minute.  
Then Gale comes over and puts and arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"Well, lets get this day over with shall we." he asked me as we all start to walk to the building.

"I don't want to go in this stupid ass school, for bitches." Jo groans.

"Don't worry, Jo I promise well go for drink afterwards." I says. We stomp threw the building, losing people in the act. Some people stop to say hi, to me. Some compliments on my outfit. The usual. Gale drops me off at my class, and leaves me with a small kiss on the cheak. When I get in there I sit between Madge and Annie on the fourth row. I see all familiar people from last year. Everyone except for one. A blonde headed boy. I can't see his face. Mr.B (his name/nickname is Beetee, but he perfers Mr.B) calls role, when he askes it he left anyone out, no ones hand goes up except for the boy.

"Oh, yes, and your new to the school?" Mr.B asked the boy.

"Yes." he answered.

"Oh, okay class this is a new student to the school. Peeta Melark." Peeta turns to the rest of the class to show his face, and then he looks at me. Staight into my eyes, then turns back around.

"Ooh, he's cute!" Madge leans over to say. 


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey, Oh my God thank you so much for the views, it's great everyday getting up and seeing ow many people like my story. I am gonna try to have the next chapters up every 2 or 3 days, maybe 1 a week. I don't just write books, here I write them for fun and I'm having fun with it. So I'm gonna try to get these up, and again THANK YOU! ( Write reviews, tell me what you think. Also, give me some good idea's I want to use them!)** _

Peeta was in most of my classes so far. We had Collage Prep Math, and Mr. B's Advanced Placement United States Government and Politics, and Physical Education. Somehow, I never got tired of seeing his face. Hey, he was hot! Come on, if only you can see him. He had mucles the size of godzilla. I could see his six pack under his shirt. I couldn't believe it was already lunch time, the day seemed to be flying by. I meet up with Annie, Jo, and Madge, at the lockers. We walk to the lunchroom and as we enter people starting complimenting on our outfits, and shit. God, people stop harassing us. Chills were sent up my spine as we passed Glimmers table. Her and her bitchy friends have always been mean to us. Since the first day of 9th grade her and those little Katy Perry wantabe's, have push, Tripped, and bitched about me. The only reason Joe hasn't beaten there skinny ass's was because I told her not to. Believe it or not I'm a lover not a fighter. We walk up and down the lunch line gathering our food.

We sit at our table, and look around for the people we talked to last year. "You, know your suppose to eat the food right!" someone says as they put their arms around my shoulders. I smile, at the sound of his sarcasim. "Oh, really I thought you were suppose to stare at it all day." I say. Gale slides to the spot next to me and places his plate on the table. With one leg under the table and the other on the other side of the bench, he give me a slow kiss on the lips."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Annie squeals. I give her a grin and start to eat the steal bread on my plate. I HATE school food. Suddently, I hear heels clacking on the floor, the noise traveled closer and closer to us.

"Hi, gale!" Clove says. I see Gale turn his head the oppisite way.

"He dosn't want to talk to you Mega Bitch." Jo says.

"Oh, is this coming from the girl who, pays for test answers by sleeping with a guy?" Clove says, as she looks up and pouts her lips. Jo cluches her fist and I can't help, but say something.

"Why, don't you go somewhere like to paint your nails, or better yet fix your hair. I think I see split ends." Clove rolls her eyes.

"At least I have hair on my head. Have you seen the ugly rags on yours?" She struts back to Glimmer and Foxface. Foxface was the nicest of them all, she never really did anything to me. I let out a huge sigh.

"I hate her, so much!"

"Oh, don't worry Katnip, I love the hair on you head." I playfully hit his arm and smile. The lunchroom door opens and closes and it gets quite. People start to wisper to the person next to them. I look up to see the new kid, Peeta Melark. He passes Glimmers table and Clover lets out a cat screeching noise and laughts to the others. Peeta looked like he, got around just fine. He looked at the people who stared at him a little, but kept his head held high. I smile, and stand up. "Hey, new kid over hear!" I yell. Everyones, attention turns to me. He walked over as swift as a bird. "That's a lot of confidence, you got there." I say as he arrives at the table. Annie and Madge moved over so he could sit. The Cafeiteria went back to it's usual gossiping, and flirting.

"What?"

"Walking in here, like that could get you jumped on by most the girls in this cafeteria."

"Katniss, right?" he asked. He looked confused when he asked as if he hasn't heard my name before.

"Yeah," I give him a quick grin. "and this is my boyfriend Gale," Gale reaches his hand across and shakes his awaiting one. "Annie, Madge, and Jo, my best friends." Madge looked at him as if she were goning to melt.

"Ladies." he ecknowledges.

"It's nice to meet you," Madge says shooting her hand across the table to shake his. "I mean really nice to meet you." she smiles widely and gives a weird giggle. Poor Peeta, he didn't know what to do.

"Oh, she's at it again." Jo say arching an eyebrow at the two.

"Down, girl!" I command her. She sits back on her seat with a smile on her face. "Sorry, bout that she, just a little boy crazy!"

"I am not!" she yells.

"Really, don't start with me, Madge, you really shouldn't have gone their-" Jo says.

"She's as nice as cute as a button, though!" Someone says, coming behind Annie. Finnick, was standing there listining to our confersation. Annie and Finnick were a thing. I mean a big thing. Hottie Mc totty over there couldn't keep his hands off of her. It was like they were having sex all over school. I know, and poor little Annie, just want have a boyfriend.

"This is Finnick, Annie's boyfriend." I say the intoducing the two. After a mnute or two Peeta started to walk away. "Wait were are you going?"

"I was hungry, I'm going to the vinding Machins."

"Oh, good, me too!" I say jumping up.

"You have food on your plate!" It kind of sounded like a question, of course I still have food on my plate.

"Katniss, dosn't eat school food!" Everyone says in unison. We walk over to the Vinding Machine. "Sorry, to cut in I don't like coming alone, they all just stare at me."

"No, it's fine." His vioce was soft. He was a perfect gentleman, he even let me go first.

"Hey, you know Peeta, I think it's gonna be a good year!" I say.

He looks in my eyes and says, "I do to!" We spent the rest of lunch telling Jokes and laughing til juice came out of our noises.


	4. Chapter 4

Thx for all the views, but I'd love to hear from YOU!

Everyone agreed we should meet up at my house today. Gale, Annie, Finnick, Madge, Jo, and Peeta are coming over here and we were going to hangout for a while, then we were going to the movies. It took everyone hours to get here.  
When the doorbell rings I yell to everyone I was getting it and ran to the door.  
"What the Hell took you so long?" I ask. Jo, Madge, and Gale were standing in my front door.

"Well hello, to you to Katniss." Jo says sarcastically. She walks right into my house and Madge follows. Gale stands there looking at me like I was just hit by a truck. As he walks in he throughs his arms around my waist and pushes me away from the door so I could close it. His nose was on mine and we stood there with little grins on our faces. I love this guy. The moment went right until, mom came around the cornor.

"Hey! Keep your hands were I can see them Hawthorn." she yells. He cluches his jaw calmly, and we both hear snickering in the living room.

"Yes, Mam'e." he says. We walk pass my mom to the living room were we see Madge and Jo. When we get out of sight of the prison guard, he puts his arms around my waist and the starts kissing me like crazy.

"Hey, I don't see those hands!" Jo imatates. We quickly get off of each other then, I pick up the pillow closest to me and trow it in her direction. We all laugh hysterically, then make our way to the kitchen. Mom and Haymitch were all close in there and I almost trow up. As soon as Gale comes through the door frame he holds up his hand so my mother could see them.

"Um um." is all that comes from her way. I look through the refigerator and Jo jumps up on the counters.

"So, Haymitch how it going?" she asked.

"It's going good, but I'm telling you it'd go a hell of a lot better if I had a glass." I roll my eyes as I turn around. See I told you he's a drunk! I pulled out a couple of soda's and hand them out. When the doorbell rings I run to get it again. There was Peeta, Finnick, and Annie. I lead them to the Kitchen and they greet my family and Haymitch.

"Mom, this is Peeta. He's new to my clan."

"Hi, Peeta, it's very nice to meet you."

"Hi, Mrs. Abernathy." he says.

"Peeta this is Haymitch." I say effortless. I turn and walk over to Gale. There was no use in introuducing him as my step-dad he was nowhere close to being my dad.

"Peeta, I'm Katniss, Step-dad." He holds out his hand and meets Peeta's.

"More like acquaintance." I mumble. I look over to my mother and I could tell she heard me, but she dosen't says anything, she just gives me the death glare.

"Mrs. Abernathy is like all of our mom." Gale blurts out. It was true, my mom knew everything about these kids.

"True, and I Love you all." she says.

"Aww, isn't that sweet!" Madge says.

"Yeah, and I used to love him a lot more before, he started dating my daughter, and learn that touching girls was way better than just kissing them." Mom says sarcastically. We both roll our eyes while everyone else lets out loud 'Oohs.' "No, I'm kidding, I love you Gale." she says. After a few minutes Prim comes trotting down the stares. When she enters the Kitchen she notices all of us just sitting around the Kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" Jo mocked. Prim lets out her tongue and then goes for the soda's I left out for everyone.

"How's the 8th grade, prim?" Gale asked.

"Perfect, just tell you brother to stop harassing me it's not a good look."

"Oh, does Prim have a boyfriend?" Annie asked.

"The real question you should be asking is how many boyfriends I have."

"Poor boys, they have to be inslaved by you!." Finnick snaps. They never get along. Prim rolls her eyes and turns toward the rest of us.

"Aren't you guys going somewhere?" She asked already annoyed at there presence.

"Oh, the movie starts in 25 minutes." I say.

"Oh, Okay, we should go then!" Gale says hopping off the counter. We all say our good byes, and head for the door. We decide to only to take 2 cars, So I ended up riding in the car with with Annie and Finnick. Good thing Gale was driving, Finnick couldn't keep his hands where I can see them.

"Hey, no sex in my car!" he yells as he looks at the rearview mirrior. I see Finnick break away for air, and I guess he thought it would be a perfect time to ruin the moment.

"So what, only you and Katniss, can do that, oh wait I forgot you guys aren't doing that." he says sarcastically. Gale's grip with the stering wheel tightened, but he kept his eyes on the road. He knew it was a sore subject. That he was totally against. When we got there we had to wait for Peeta, Madge, and Jo to get out of the car. I kind of felt bad for him. Madge had insisted he sit next to her that's how I got stuck with the Betty Boop and Bimbo.

Everyone pays for there ticket and then goes inside to get there snacks. I guess we weren't going to burger King afterward. Gale had a huge drink, Gobbers, Gummy worms, and Huge popcorn ( which he was sharing with me). Jo got the same except she added nocho's and a hot dog. Annie and Finnick got Popcorn, a drink, nocho's, 2 burgers, and M&M's. Peeta was the only one who got just a plain drink and Popcorn. Well, everyone except me ( minus the popcorn and plus I got M&M's and Gummy worms), But hey there's no pointing fingers.

We were seeing Bad Grampa. It isn't hard to get me to laugh so everyone thought it would be fun to see had hard I could laugh without peeing my pants. I sat between Peeta and Gale, like they were my body guards. We get half way through the movie when Peeta leans over to say something.

"So, your mom, seems kind of cool."

"Yeah, she's great."

"If you don't mind me asking, What happened to your dad?" "Madge tried explaining, but-" Anothe tough subject, but I didn't hesitate.

"He was driving home from work at night, and it was pouring rain. This drunk truck driver swerved into his lane and tried turning his wheel back,but he was so drunk he pulled right into my dad's car. It flipped a couple of times and then caught on fire. He died on the first flip, from the glass flying everywhere." "My mom got depressed and then she got better and married the ass Haymitch. She won't even speak about my dad anymore."

"Wow, I'm sorry!"

"Why, you didn't kill him." I try to lighten up the conversation. He smiles and then glance back at the screen.

"Why, don't you like your stepdad?"

"Haymitch, is a drunk, who is rich off of a stupid lottery ticket."

"Oh." His gigling almost insulted me.

"What's so funny?"

"It's okay I get it, If anyone tried to replace my dad, I wouldn't like him either."

"What, I didn't even say that."

"I read between the lines." he smile. It was hard to argue with him so I joined him, and a smile on my face I think there became a liking between me and Peeta. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys I kind of forgot about this story! It won't happen again, I promise!**

* * *

Okay, don't tell Gale this, but I kissed Peeta about a week ago! I don't know what happened it was, I don't know we were just sitting on my bed and we were studying. He said something about Africa and I was just admiring his huge chest muscles, eyeing him up and down, God if you only knew what I wanted to do to him. He looked up and I just kissed him. He must of liked it, because he just kissed me back. It was a long kiss and very romantic. I didn't even realize how long we were kissing until, I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He said as we pulled away. My hands fly to my mouth. What did I just do?

"No, it was my fault I kissed you." In my mind I was saying. Yes, let's do it right here, right now. God what a perved little senior I turned out to be.

"Aren't you still going out with Gale?" He asked. I looked up at him. Why did he have to ask that question? Not that I don't love Gale it was just I feel like were slipping away.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Yeah, I should go." He grabs his stuff and starts to stand up. No don't leave!

"No, don't leave," No one was home and I hated being alone. " I don't want you to."

"I don't want to come between you two." he has his bookbag on one shoulder and his books in one hand.

"Your not, I am. Beside I don't want to be here alone," I grab his wrist and his blue eyes look into my brown ones. "Please just stay." I say softly. He puts his bookbag on the floor and sits back down. I give him a small smile as he opens his book again. He was quite for a minute and I hate pure silence. "You probably think I'm some slut." I try to avoid his eyes, they were like the sea and if I looked to hard I'd drown.

"No! I just... I like you Katniss, but I don't want to be the guy you secretly date and then watch you sleep with someone else."

"I'm not like that! It's just thing between me and Gale are complicated and it's hard to be with him." "I try hard, to make something of us, but it dosn't work." "I mean it's not his fault it's mine, I just am not your usual high schooler-"

"Kat, I get it." he laughts. Smooth now I'm a blabber mouth. Can't stop talking can I?

"Sorry, sometimes I just can't stop talking." I smile back. Were making progress.

"Tell me something that makes you, the opposite of an Average teenager."

"Well for one, I have this crazy secret," He looks at me waiting for the spill. "I am great at Archery."

"What!?" He laughted so hard he almost fell off the bed.

"You don't believe me?" I laugh back.

"Not really," He was still laughing. I look around the room and then jump up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to show you." With that he jumped up and followed me. We made our way to the downstairs closet.

"Your going to show me in here?"

"No, look." I reached in and lift the carpet up. Under was an movable foor board. Secret and Unoticable. I open it and pull out a bow and the arrows.

"Wow, why do you have this in your clothest?" By his facial expression he was frightened, but I was able to I laughted it off.

"It's my dad's, I mean my real dad. He was an Achery teacher before he went into the Army. Come on." I pull him to the back yard. My favorite place in the house. There was a huge oak tree with flowers and beautiful, green plants all around it. The sun always shined perfectly on that one spot, even when it was raining. It's beautiful. There was a bench beside it, that was mom's. Behind all the beauty there was the woods.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Watch!" I pull up the arrow after grabbing a bow. I position myself in front of the tree and shoot.

"Wooh, you did that?" He walked up to the bow and felt the fleching.

"I told you." I draw another bow and position it to shoot.

"Wow, that's amazing," He turns his head to look at me and his eyes grew. "Wooh what are you doing."

"Move," He puts his hands up and jumps back. With that I shoot in the exact same spot.

"Wow." he looks at me and I smile. "Who taught you?"

"I guess it just comes natrual," I smile remembering the past. " I remember when I 7 my dad saw me trowing like a rock or something and it would hit the same spot everytime." I laugh. " He put a bow in my hands and I shot an apple he trew in the air. I accediently told mom and she totally freaked out. Later in that week he took me in the woods and we just kept shotting things, until he left." I look up to see Peeta. "He didn't come home for months, he called a couple of times, but I didn't see him for nearly a year." I sit on the bench and Peeta did the same. "One day in the 2nd grade and I was crying and then I felt someones hand rubbed my back. I looked up and it was my dad. I hugged him for an hour. Mom and little Prim were, there. My classmates screamed as we cried. We spent 2 weeks together and that was the last time I saw him." I smile at Peeta. Then He leaned in and kissed me. It was long and Passionate. When we pulled apart we didn't regret it, we begged for more. My tounge went into his mouth and I quickly wrapped my legs around him. He picked me up and carried me to my room. He kissed my neck and then my chest. We almost went that far, but never that. Insead, he made me promise me something.

"Promise me, that we will be together, someday soon."

"I promise." with that he got his stuff and left.

**READ THIS IF YOU LIKE MY STORY:**

**I wanted to speed things up a little so here you go. Sorry, again about forgetting this. Another thing, if you love this book go on Wattpad and read my story Sleeping in the night, I'm the only one who read it. Come on you'll love it, it's so romantic. Plus that will be up quicker than this! THX!**

**-Imaginthis123**


End file.
